kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
The Hinata's House
| voiced by = | wordplay = | alias = Keroro Platoon Main Frontline | age = | gender = | species = | born = | occupation = Home for the Hinata Family and the main base for the Keroro Platoon. | color = #FFFFCC | color text = #F4C2C2 }} is the home of Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuki Hinata, located near downtown Musashi in the manga or Inner Tokyo in the anime. The house also connects to Keroro's Underground Base. Appearance The Hinata's House is a two story building with a smaller shed to the left of the house. The walls of the house on the outside of are a light yellow-white and the roof is a light salmon pink. Rooms * Entry Way The main entrance to the Hinata Household. This is where you take your outdoor shoes off and place on the slippers. Umbrellas and other outside equipment are here as well. * Living Room The main relaxing quarters for the Hinatas. They have two couches that face away from each other and a small table in the middle. They have a TV which is hooked up to many video game systems. It leads to the dining room and the entry way. * Kitchen & Dining Room The dining room is where the Hinatas sit to eat and celebrate a special occasion (ex. a birthday or home return). It consists of a large wooden table covered with a light purple table cloth. The kitchen is located next to the table which includes a stove, a microwave, a sink and a refrigerator. There is also a large green shelf filled with plates and cups. It leads to the backyard and the laundry room. * Stairway The stairway up to the second floor, it is also connected to the basement and is the entrance to said area. The family phone is also located nearby as well as large phone books. * Fuyuki's Room Fuyuki Hinata's main domain. He has a bed, and a large computer as well as a phone. He has a large bookshelf filled with all types of Occult books, and paranormal journals and findings. He also has movie posters draping his wall and a laundry basket. The sign on his door reads Winter. His room also connects to the small balcony, though he keeps nothing on it. * Natsumi's Room Natsumi Hinata's Main Domain. She has a large bed, and multiple plushies on a wall. She has a silver radio she uses to listen to 623's Radio Channel. She has a small table in which it sits on. Her room also leads to a small balcony which is mainly empty. The sign on her door says Summer. * Balcony A small balcony that connects both Natsumi and Fuyuki's rooms together. It has a clear veiw of the backyard, but has nothing on it. * Aki and Haru's Room A room used primarily when Aki is able to come home. She keeps Captain Geroro merchandise inside said room as well as family pictures. The sign on her door says Fall. * 1st Floor Bathroom A small bathroom located on the first floor. It consists of a large bathtub, a small sink and a pristine toilet. * 2nd Floor Bathroom A slightly larger bathroom located on the second floor. It has a sink, a shower and a toilet. * Laundry Room A small room used to wash clothes. A main hangout for Keroro when he cleans. There is a large washing machine and baskets filled with clothes clean and dirty. They are hung out to dry in the backyard. * Guest Room The Guest Room is located on the first floor, near the main entrance. It has a big closet and some other things for visits. It's also used for parties and some special days on the Japanese calendar. Akina is a common user of this particular room. * Basement Location exclusive to the anime. A large room connected to the stairs. It can be accessed by a large ladder, it houses the power control system as well. It has one room with a green door which was used to store old stuff, it is now Keroro's Room. It is also haunted by Omiyo. The sign on the front is a yellow star. According to Aki in the Funimation dub, the basement was once a bomb shelter. * Keroro's Room A haunted room responsible for various legends about the Hinata's house in past years. It's the reason the house was cheap enough to be bought by the Hinata family in spite of its size and location. It had no windows or openings aside from the front door. The Hinata family used it initially for storage. Once Keroro is taken in by them, Aki moves him there, rationalizing that aliens have nothing to do with human curses. He renovates it with the Kero Ball into a stylish room for rest and leisure. Afterwards, through a portal in a small fridge in the back of the room, it's also the main entrance to Keroro's Underground Base. In the manga, this room is located in the first floor near the end of the house's main corridor. In the anime, it's located in the basement. Residents Full Time Residents * Aki Hinata (Owner of the house.) * Natsumi Hinata * Fuyuki Hinata * Keroro * Giroro (Lives outside in the Hinata's Backyard.) * Neko (Lives with Giroro mostly.) * Angol Mois * Kururu (Lives in his lab.) * Omiyo (Haunts the house.) * Suitooru (As a vacuum.) Past Residents * Chibi Natsumi * Chibi Fuyuki * Younger Aki Hinata * Omiyo (As a human.) * Mr. Kappa (Previous hiding spot.) * Haru Hinata (Usually absent; it is unknown if he actually lives in the house.) * Nuii (As Kuu-Chan, abandoned by Chibi Natsumi and Aki.) Temporary Residents * Dolphin (Returned home.) * Akina Hinata (When visiting.) * Keroro's Mother (When visiting.) * Keroro's Father (When visiting.) * Momoka Nishizawa (When visiting. Unlike others, she had to live in the house around 15 days while the company of her family was bankrupt.) * Pururu (When visiting.) * Koyuki Azumaya (When visiting.) * Dororo (When visiting or when he is needed to by his platoon.) * Bariri (When injured.) * Bariri Platoon (When injured.) * Orara (Temporary lodging while on his way to his tournament) * Mekeke (When he tries to capture the Keronian Star.) *Babubu (Was born in the Hinata's home, until leaving once he matured) Trivia * It is unknown where Mois stays in the Hinata House. * The house was built above a prison cell. * In Episode 86, the home was said to have thoughts and a heart by Fuyuki. * In the last episode of the flash anime, it is hinted that the house was built 35 years ago. * In Episode 310-B (Otsu), Momoka had to stay and live a short period in the house, along with her personal bodyguards (including Paul and Yoshioka). Gallery 01.jpg The Hinata.png Hinata's house in the manga.png Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|The Hinata's House on the K25.5 DVD cover. The Hinata House.png Toro-Garu-Zoru-Puru-Taru-1.png Futuki looking at his home.png Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg 20070807_f69e02e43d2fcef55e52bhaeXD3cRQ26.jpg 20070807_1b451e8f23807d9db9eexpwJfWC5WYXL.jpg 20070807_e9441082c42063f5c37chX4NFnsWqnR9.jpg Hinata House in Meromero.png|The Hinata's House as it appears in Keroro Gunso: Meromero Battle Royale Z. References Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Places in Pekopon Category:Locations in Keroro Gunso Category:Hinatas Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Pekopon